


In Petalburg Woods

by mechahotwings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is submissive, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechahotwings/pseuds/mechahotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at me.”  The voice was a silky purr.  You shuddered and shook your head, squeezing your eyes shut and turning your face away.  The man’s hands gripped your wrists like a vice.  Your heartbeat was frenzied as you felt stubble grazing against your cheek.  Hot breath warmed your ear.  “I said LOOK. AT. ME.”  A whimper escaped your lips and your eyes opened.  Hesitantly, you turned to him.  His dark eyes were boring holes into yours.  The bandana wrapped around his head covered his brow ridge and made the shadows underneath his eyes look more pronounced.  He looked menacing.  “Did you really think you could stand up to Team Aqua?  Did you really think you could stand up to me with those weak, little pokémon of yours?”  His voice was soft and his dark eyes were lidded.  You felt the tip of his nose and his lips brush along your lower jaw.  </p><p>The coarse bark of the tree trunk behind you was digging into your back.  You wanted to scream and pull away, but your eyes flicked to the mightyena watching the two of you from just a few feet away.</p><p>“I’m going to let go of you.  You’re not going to run.  You’re not going to scream.  If you do, you will regret it.”  His voice was dangerously soft.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	In Petalburg Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you didn't catch the big bold letters in the warning, let me say it again: There's rape. If there are those of you who enjoy that kink, here you go: a safe way to go about it. 
> 
> I wanted to make this the expected encounter since I went in an unexpected way in my "Payback" story (where the reader has her way with a Team Rocket grunt)
> 
> I hope that those of you who are into this enjoy it.
> 
> (f you're here because of the update, I just changed the summary. I didn't like it.)

Tears filled your eyes as you watched the back of the cowardly Devon employee retreating deeper into the shadows of the woods. 

“Look at me.” The voice was a silky purr. You shuddered and shook your head, squeezing your eyes shut and turning your face away. The man’s hands gripped your wrists like a vice. Your heartbeat was frenzied as you felt stubble grazing against your cheek. Hot breath warmed your ear. “I said LOOK. AT. ME.” A whimper escaped your lips and your eyes opened. Hesitantly, you turned to him. His dark eyes were boring holes into yours. The bandana wrapped around his head covered his brow ridge and made the shadows underneath his eyes look more pronounced. He looked menacing. “Did you really think you could stand up to Team Aqua? Did you really think you could stand up to me with those weak, little pokémon of yours?” His voice was soft and his dark eyes were lidded. You felt the tip of his nose and his lips brush along your lower jaw. 

The coarse bark of the tree trunk behind you was digging into your back. You wanted to scream and pull away, but your eyes flicked to the mightyena watching the two of you from just a few feet away.

“I’m going to let go of you. You’re not going to run. You’re not going to scream. If you do, you will regret it.” His voice was dangerously soft. 

Fat tears rolled down your cheeks as you nodded mutely. He released his grip on your wrists and stood back, as if appraising you. You watched him as he stood up straight and leered at you. His striped shirt made the rippling muscles in his arms look more pronounced. He was undoubtedly stronger and faster than you, and so was the mightyena. In mute horror, you watched him unbuckle his black belt and slide it out of its loops.. The sound the leather made sliding against his denim pants was an ominous hiss. 

“Please don't.” You whispered. 

He briefly paused as if to consider your request, but he continued. “Hold out your wrists.” The grunt commanded. You did so, your hands trembling. He deftly wrapped the leather belt around your wrists, buckling it to keep you bound. The grunt gripped your waist and pushed you against a tree. 

“Put your arms up and don’t move.” You swallowed and nodded, doing as he commanded. He pushed up your shirt and bra, exposing your breasts. You felt his calloused hands palm at you and his fingers tweaked your nipples. You let out a pained moan, wanting to pull away, but your back only pressed harder into the tree. 

“Do you like it, bitch?” He asked in a low, predatory growl. 

You shook your head to say “no.” 

“Well that’s too bad.” He grinned, dipping his head down to latch his mouth onto your tits. You felt him give hard sucks. Arousal and shame burned into you like fire. Biting your lip, you tried to keep any of the sounds you made muffled. His eyes were watching you intently, and his mouth parted from your skin with a lewd pop. His fingers dug into the sensitive flesh and you could not hold back your anguished cry. 

“I want to hear every sound that little whore mouth of yours makes.” The grunt’s voice was oddly impassioned and he brought his hands down over the smooth flesh of your stomach to the waistband of your jeans. He fumbled with unbuttoning your pants briefly before he finally managed to get it undone. Dread pooled in the pit of your belly as he tugged down the zipper. The stillness of the forest made the hiss of the metal teeth unlatching sound ten times louder. 

“On your knees.” 

Shaking, you got onto your hands and knees like a dog. You were tense and you felt tears cling to your eyelashes, waiting as he pulled your pants down away from your hips and down your legs. The soft, muddy soil of the woods made your palms and knees sink into the ground a fraction of an inch. Your fingers tightened into a clump of verdant grass. You would have never guessed that you would feel horrified on such a beautiful day. 

Swallowing down the lump in your throat, you heard the whisper of his denim pants sliding along bare skin. Two rough fingers rubbed and caressed your lips, and you could feel them getting slick. 

“What a shameless whore. You like this, don't you? I can feel how wet you're getting-- you're practically dripping.”

His fingers delved past your labia to gently rub at your clit. Your muscles tensed under his touch. A tingle of pleasure smoldered in your traitorous body. It was like he knew every place to touch you; he knew every place to stroke the sensitive skin to make you whimper and pant. Flushing hotly, you turned your head and saw that his dark eyes were staring straight at your sex, and you could both hear the obscene sounds of his fingers delving in and out of you.

With a painful stretch, he inserted a second finger into your snatch. The grunt's middle two fingers were pumping at a steady rhythm while his thumb stroked your clit. A wanton gasp escaped you and your back arched upwards. Your fingernails dug into the dirt. He grabbed your ass with his free hand and squeezed hard. 

“Come for me.” It was a growled command that sent shivers down your spine. Inexorably, you were being driven to your peak. His careful ministrations were pushing you closer and closer to the edge. The fingers inside you scissored, the rough fingertips pressing against nerves that sent electric bolts of pleasure into your brain. You moaned, loud and long, your muscles spasming and twitching uselessly. Before you could collapse to the ground, he impaled his cock into your pussy with one smooth motion. 

“You fucking dirty bitch--” He gave you a hard push with his hips “--screaming like a skitty in heat in the middle of the woods.” He humped against you, plunging in until you felt his balls slap against you. “Indecent slut. I bet you wanted me to fuck you from the beginning.” You whimpered as he hammered into you hard and fast. He grunted as he fucked you and you were sure you were going to have bruises for days-- reminders of this unwanted coupling. A hand came down and slapped against your ass and you cried out, clenching around his thick member. “You're so fucking tight.” He moaned, his fingers digging into your hips as he pulled you closer to him. “And you're still moaning, huh, bitch? You like my fat cock inside you?” 

Another cry escaped your lips that neither affirmed or denied his accusation. The Team Aqua member let out a low groan and a final emphatic push of his hips and a sudden liquid warmth bloomed inside you. He gave a few last haphazard thrusts before roughly pushing you off of him and onto the ground. You didn't look at him. You didn't move. You could hear him getting dressed and then you heard the sound of his footsteps and his mightyena's paws padding away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
